When Angels Fall
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: After Bianca loses their unborn daughter, Cheren finds comfort in an unexpected place. DualRivalShipping with a hint of N X Cheren friendship.
1. Bombshell

The young couple laughed as they walked into the hospital's waiting room. The dark haired man smiled at his beautiful blonde wife as she squeezed his hand.  
>"Why can't we add 'ice-cream' as her middle name?" she demanded to know, a small pout on her lips as she rubbed her round stomach with her free hand. "It's a lovely name." he gave a familiar sigh and closed his eyes.<p>

"Because that's not technically a middle name, Bianca." he explained for the umpteenth time since they'd gotten into the car. "Can't we settle on something simple, like 'Rose'?"  
>"...How about 'Crème?'" to this, he groaned and slapped his forehead, causing Bianca to laugh.<br>"I'm joking, silly. 'Rose' sounds nice,"- she paused for effect, "but we both know that 'Rainbow' is better. Stop slapping your head! You're going to get a rash, Cheren! "  
>"My Arceus... If our baby turns out like this, please shoot me." she frowned, offended.<p>

* * *

><p>"But... you said I was perfect?" <em>Oh, crap. She took that the wrong way. <em>Cheren lifted his head and smiled apologetically at her.  
>"I was joking this time, dear."<em> Please don't hit me,<em> he silently prayed. She smiled then, finally getting the joke. _Thank you, Arceus!_  
>"You're so silly, Rennie. I love you, though. We both do," Bianca giggled, kissing his cheek. "I can't wait until we meet the baby. How long now?"<p>

"Twenty weeks," he informed her, rubbing her stomach with a frown. "She's not very active today."  
>"She's tired. Me and White had a tickle fight before." Bianca may have been twenty-five, but she'd never lost her playful innocence. Cheren loved it, no matter how much it exasperated him at times.<br>"Mr. and Mrs. Akashi?" looking up, he saw an older nurse smiling expectantly at them.  
>"Come on!" Bianca squealed, nearly pulling his arm out of his socket as she dragged him into the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you both again." the nurse said as Bianca lay in her designated spot. "How are you today?"<br>"Great!" Bianca beamed at her. "I got into a tickle fight and got squirted with the hose again!"  
>"I'm sure you did dear." the nurse replied after a significant look at Cheren. He reddened. <em>Why must this woman be so dirty minded?<em>  
>"Why's Rennie gone red?" Bianca wanted to know. "Does he need to be squirted?"<br>"...Let's get into this." the nurse decided, smearing the paste onto Bianca's stomach. She winced as usual.

"Can't they make that stuff warmer? It's like ice-cream on my belly. Rennie, I don't want her middle name to be 'Ice-Cream' anymore." the nurse stared at Bianca. "What was your baby's middle name, miss?"  
>"...Her middle name was 'June'." she replied faintly. "Have you decided on any names, Mrs. Akashi?"<p>

"So many!" Bianca replied enthusiastically as the nurse stared at the screen. "'Twyla' and 'Minnie' and 'Pebbles' and 'Bi-Bi Junior' and 'Sally' and 'Nicole' and-" bored, Cheren looked away. He did a double take as he caught the expression on the nurse's face in his perpetual vision. _Looks like that can only mean... No, no, no... _Bianca continued to babble on cheerfully, completely unaware of the situation. The nurse caught Cheren's eye and bowed her head, nodding at his questioning look. _No..._

* * *

><p>"...Rennie? Rennie, what's wrong?" his wife asked, smiling falling from her face. "Cheren?'<br>"Mrs. Akashi... I'm so sorry." the nurse began. Bianca looked puzzled.  
>"Why-"<br>"-Bianca, let her finish before you ask questions." Cheren instructed, heart sinking as he blinked away tears. She nodded.

"Your baby has no heartbeat. I'm not sure when it stopped, but there's no way to revive her." Bianca began looking worried and struggled with speech.  
>"Is she sick?" she asked finally, looking from Cheren to the nurse. "Will she be okay?"<br>"Bianca..." those were definitely the hardest words Cheren Akashi had ever had to say in his life. "...she's dead."

* * *

><p>She got out of the car, leaving the door open as she headed for the house. Cheren silently shut it, sighing. Why did this happen? They were both in their prime and healthy. Their daughter had been healthy too! She'd been fine yesterday. What had changed?<br>"-Cheren?" he blinked and stared vacantly at a worried White. "You okay?"  
>"Maybe he's sleeping." offered an unfriendly voice. Cheren managed to scowl, irritation filling the numbness inside of him. "Or not. It's hard to tell with Cheren, isn't it?"<p>

"I _can _hear you, N." he answered coldly, scowling into the green haired idiot's amused face. "What in Arceus's name do you want?" N raised his eyebrows.  
>"Well, someone's feeling touchy today."<br>"I have reason to be." White placed her hand on Cheren's, still worried.  
>"What happened? Is Bianca okay? Is it the baby?" she inquired. Cheren's face dropped at the mention of the baby. <em>How do I tell them? White had been involved in every single plan.<br>_"No." he whispered, looking down at the ground. "No, they're not." Swallowing, he mouthed, "We lost her.".

"What?" N was shocked. White wordlessly wrapped her arms around him before walking into his and Bianca's two storey home.  
>"I'm sorry." Cheren grunted, wishing that the taller male would leave him alone. "I didn't know-"<br>"-well, of course you didn't." he snapped, shoving N aside. "Now if you don't mind, I have to find my wife." he felt N's eyes on his back as he walked away.

* * *

><p>He heard the sobbing before he reached her. It broke his heart further to hear her crying. <em>Bianca...<em> Walking to the nursery, each step felt like lead. He couldn't believe that today had happened. He didn't _want _to believe that today had happened. He wanted to go back to the hospital to demand that the nurse got fired. He wanted to curl up into a ball and cry his heart out with Bianca.

But most importantly, he wanted her to stop crying. _I have to be strong for that to happen._ She was huddled on the floor, clutching the Teddiursa plushie close to her chest. That was meant to be their daughter's. _Now it never will be._ White's arms were around Bianca, tears pouring from her own eyes as Bianca began to howl. Crouching on the floor, Cheren took White's place and let his sobbing wife fall into his arms. Stroking her hair, he let a few tears of his own fall.  
><em>Why does fate have to be so cruel?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Originally meant to be a Oneshot, that I created while suffering from the block, but I've decided to extend it into a Three or Fourshot. I hope I got the feelings right... RIP to all of the angels that never made it or never woke up.<strong>


	2. Aftermath

**I meant to put this up a while ago. Here you go, the final three parts to this FourShot. Sorry if it seems a little rushed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first night was definitely the worst.<br>Bianca refused to move from her spot on the floor, crying herself to sleep. I put her to bed and then returned to White, who'd managed to stop crying. She stood at the front door, looking sympathetic. I hate that look in her eyes. It doesn't belong there.  
>"Thanks for this," I say. "It means a lot, White."<br>"It's okay, Cheren. We're best friends. I'd do anything for you and Bianca... I'm sorry about what happened." this sends more pain exploding through my body, causing her to grimace.  
>"I'm sorry! I just wanted to apologize..."<br>"It's fine, White," I say stiffly. "You should get going. It's three AM." she nods.

"Yeah... Is it okay if i come back tomorrow? Bianca and you both need company, Ren."  
>"She needs it more than I do," I say flatly. I just want to be alone now. I need White to understand that. "You're welcome back; you know that," she gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I continue, "but take care of yourself too."<br>"I will. See ya, Ren," she says as she walks out the door. As soon as it shuts, I slide down to the ground and put my head in my hands. _How could this happen?_ I ask myself for the hundredth time in the last twelve hours. _Why did this have to happen?_ _My daughter is dead... my wife is crying like her heart is dead._  
>"Fuck you, Arceus," I sniffle, shaking as I try to keep my sobs in. "Seriously, fuck you. You took her from us... why?"<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I sit there for, but when I try to stand, my body aches. Ignoring it, I wander to the bedroom and stare inside. Bianca's woken up and is crying again, asking the same questions I was earlier. I bite my lip and watch silently from the doorway, unable to move as I watch my wife cry in the darkness. When daylight breaks, she lifts her head and apologizes with fresh sobs, calling herself an unfit mother. I don't know what hurts more... seeing Bianca like this or knowing that there's now a hole in her heart that I can't fix.<p>

"Shh," I whisper as I hold her tight. "It's going to be okay. It'll be okay."  
>"I want our baby! She's never gonna go out on her journey," Bianca sobs, clutching my arm tightly as she shakes with me. "I'm never going to see her go to kindergarten or dress her up for homecoming. She's gone... gone..." her breath hitches as she looks at me. Her eyes are so swollen; it's a miracle that she can see. "Does Arceus hate me, Rennie?"<br>"I don't know, dear. I just... I don't know." I reply, resting my head on her arm. "I just don't know..."

* * *

><p>I'm mechanical after a week. I hold Bianca tight while she cries, make her breakfast in bed and sit alone while she sleeps. We can finally see our daughter tomorrow. We can finally hold her... hold her once and then bury her forever. Bianca refuses to have anything to do with it; refuses to even mention the word 'baby' when she does speak. I want her to smile, but I know she won't. I sit under the window in the garage, lost.<br>What do you do when your light's gone out? That spark that keeps you alive? Sane, even?  
>"Hey, Cheren," I sigh as I hear that stupid voice again. "Can I sit here?"<br>"Look, I told you 'no', the first ten times, N. Just go away," I tell the ground. "I'm not in the mood."

"White's worrying about you. She's hardly seen you all week. Do you just hide in the garage?" he questions. "That's hazardous to your health."  
>"Do I care?"<br>"You should," he says as he sits down. I go to stand up, but he puts his hand on my leg. "I only want to talk, Cheren. I'm not here to accuse you or torture you. Can we just talk for a minute?" I finally look at him. His green eyes are earnest, almost eager while his face is grim. It sickens me. I scowl and look away.  
>"Shove a Pokéball up your ass. I'm not interested."<br>"Ouch... well, I'm patient. You can ask White. I'm not moving." Sad part is, I know that he's right.  
>"Fine. Can you at least move your hand? It's in a disturbing position." He complies and imitates my body position, pulling his knees up to his chin.<p>

* * *

><p>Day turns to sunset. I give up waiting for him to move and just blankly stare at him. He stares back occasionally, humming to himself. I don't know why, but suddenly I completely give in.<br>"Does White know where you are?" I ask in a raspy voice. "Does anyone know where you are?" he looks at me and then nods his head, wincing as he moves his neck. "Bianca?"  
>"She was asleep when I left White," he whispers back. "I think she'd be awake now... should we go see her?" the numb ache fills me again as I think about that. Do I want to go back in to my crying wife?<br>Would it make me a bad husband if I don't?

I voice my question to N, and he shakes his head.  
>"No. We all need space. It's human. Bianca will be okay with White for a while longer," he says confidently. His face is illuminated weirdly in the remaining sunlight- his eyes are glowing eerily and his pale skin is almost paper white.<br>White like a ghost.

Like our ghost. Will I even see her? Tears well up in my eyes. Well I ever see the ghost of my daughter? See her move? N notices my tears and sighs.  
>"It's human to cry, too," he soothes as I wipe them away. "You're not a machine, Cheren."<br>I don't bother to answer him; I just get up and walk back into the house.  
>N doesn't follow.<p> 


	3. Goodnight, My Angel

The day's arrived far too quickly. Today, I get to hold our baby. Our unborn angel. I kissed a vacant Bianca goodbye and let White drive her to the hospital. N and I flew silently here. He keeps trying to spend time with me... for what? Pity? For White's sake? I don't know or care. I don't care about anything except Bianca anymore. My Pokémon have noticed it; they're staying at the lab while we 'deal with this'. Professor Juniper mourns with us- she's the one that organized the funeral with me.  
>I round the corner and balk as I see the dreaded theatre. Turning, I try to walk away, but N's hand pushes me forward silently. After several attempts at leaving, I just give up and walk into the theatre.<br>Only to have my heart shattered into another million pieces.

Bianca's listlessly holding our daughter, whispering to her. Our parents are crying silently while White's crying loudly into Cedric Juniper's arm. N stiffens slightly and wanders over to her, pulling her into his arms while she cries. He's lucky to be so... emotionless at times. He really is. Bianca catches my eye and tries her hardest not to cry. She holds out the bundle and I mechanically walk over to see her.

She's so perfect. Porcelain skinned with the tiniest little tuft of blue hair. _My_ hair. Her little face is so peaceful and gentle. How could anyone kill off such a beautiful little angel? The grief worms its way up into my lungs, making it almost impossible to breathe as I continue to look at her. Tears fall from my eyes and onto her skin. I break down when I see Bianca holding her tiny hand. Inhumane sounds rip themselves from my body; causing me to shake to the point where I can't stand.  
>Someone leads me from the room, but I don't know who. All I can see is my heartbroken Bianca holding on to our dead daughter's hand, crying. I can't breathe at all now. I just want to shut down. End it all. I can't live. I think those words come out of my mouth, but I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm crying like a baby into a stranger's shoulder, wishing that I wasn't alive.<p>

* * *

><p>The funeral takes place an hour later. Bianca and I walk to the graveyard, eyes downcast. I can't feel now. I can't even feel the guilt of leaving her to cry outside. She walks beside me, looking as dead as I feel. Our baby's in Bianca's arms, but she won't look at her. She just can't bring herself to.<br>We arrive and see that everyone's crying again. Our daughter's little pink coffin sits on the ground, waiting to enclose her forever. Behind her sits the tombstone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nicole I. Akashi. 265/28.  
>Taken from us too soon due to an intestinal blockage.<br>Rest in peace, angel. We will meet someday, we promise.  
>We love you, even in death.<strong>_

* * *

><p>She never even got her chance to be formally named.<p>

We each say our piece about Nicole- my parents say that she was too smart for this world, Bianca's say that she was too good for the world, White's parents say that Heaven's gained a true angel, N promises that he'll watch over us for her, White cries and swears that she will do what she can to prevent this from happening to other parents, Cedric promises to see her again soon and Professor Juniper whispers an ancient prayer to keep her spirit safe.

Bianca and I approach the coffin slowly. All eyes are on us as we look down at Nicole. She could be sleeping.  
>"Nicole," hiccups Bianca as she kneels next to her. "My sweet, sweet baby. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you from this. Mommy and daddy will always love you, please, please remember that. No one will take your place, my little ice cream. I just wish I could've hugged you at least once," she says, crying, "or at least felt you move in my arms. This isn't fair. It isn't ... I love you, Nicky. Save me a spot in Heaven, okay?" she stays kneeling, so I stand upright and begin to talk.<p>

"Nicole... There's so much that I want to say to you... I wish that you were here to hear it. Life is a bitch. I guess I'm glad you'll never see the bad side of it. No matter what, you'll always be my number one baby. I love you, Nicks. I'm sorry you never got named properly. Stay strong, my dear. I... I love you." Throwing my glasses to the ground, I pull Bianca to her feet. She fights, but surrenders. Professor Juniper steps forward and begins to sing as my dad closes the coffin.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I pray you'll be my eyes<strong>**  
><strong>**And watch her where she goes****  
><strong>**And help her to be wise****  
><strong>**Help me to let go**

**Every mother's prayer****  
><strong>**Every child knows****  
><strong>**Lead her to a place****  
><strong>**Guide her with your grace****  
><strong>**To a place where she'll be safe." **

"No!" Bianca screams, diving to try and re-open the coffin. "Nicky! NICKY!"

**"I pray she finds your light****  
><strong>**And holds it in her heart****  
><strong>**As darkness falls each night****  
><strong>**Remind her where you are."**

White and my mom grab her as she reaches for Nicky. Both cry as she tries to rip herself from their grip.  
>"NICKY! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!" she sobs.<p>

"**Every mother's prayer****  
><strong>**Every child knows****  
><strong>**Need to find a place****  
><strong>**Guide her to a place****  
><strong>**Give her faith so she'll be safe."**

I stare at the ground as our daughter is finally put into the ground. Bianca clings to me, howling. We cry together, broken in the truest form.

"**Lead her to a place****  
><strong>**Guide her with your grace****  
><strong>**To a place where she'll be safe." **Professor Juniper wipes her eyes and hugs us, whispering her condolences in tears. I can't hear them. Neither can Bianca.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I sit with N on the sofa. Bianca lies in my lap, asleep. My poor love is so numb and defeated... How much more can we take? Can she take?<br>"Hey, Cheren?" N asks quietly. I grunt in response and strike Bianca's hair. "I was thinking... you drink alcohol, right?"  
>"Duh," I reply. "Don't you?"<br>"No. White does, but I haven't... could we maybe drink together once a week? Company would be good for both of us. You could bring Bianca. As long as it was once a week... That'd be okay. We wouldn't be alcohol-ites?"

"-holics," I correct him, a dry smile quirking my lips. "How do you not know the word?" he swells up and prepares to retort, but relaxes when he sees my quick smile.  
>"Well, you know. Kings shalt be pure, etcetera," he says with a funny look on his face. Sarcasm? Wow. "Back to business though. Would that be okay?" I think about it, staring first at Bianca and then at N.<br>"Yeah," I finally answer, shaking his hand. "We'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>RIP, little Nicky. The song that Juniper sang was A Mother's Prayer by Celine Dion. So beautiful but so sad... Fast forward to eight months later in the next chapter. I've never gone through the loss of an infant, but I know enough about it to see how it's like. <strong>


	4. I'm Still Here Breathing, Now

Eight months have gone past slowly. We still grieve for Nicole and cry, but we're getting stronger, slowly. Bianca's with White more often now- I even saw her smile for the first time in six months yesterday. It may have been strained, but she _smiled_. Prof. Juniper thinks that it will take years to get over this emotional pain, to even laugh properly again; but we're doing well so far.  
>Never again will I take life for granted, though.<p>

I'm thinking of starting a tournament to raise money and awareness for infant and fetal deaths. Everyone I know supports this- I've even began to receive donations to start it. Alder and Clay watch over the money carefully while White openly supports my cause. Bianca still doesn't have the strength to talk about Nicky or look at other babies, but she supports me from the sidelines as much as she can. We haven't talked about trying for another baby- the very thought makes me feel sick. We spend more time together at night, relaxing in bed until we fall asleep or going for late night walks.

N and White really helped us. I don't even want to think about where we'd be without them now. I still have days where ending my life seems to be the only option... so does Bianca... but we haven't acted on that impulse yet. Thank goodness for that.

* * *

><p>"Will you hurry up?" N asks me with a smirk. "You're acting like we're going to your wedding." I roll my eyes and stare at the green haired man that's become my closest friend. Ever since... the incident, we've become close. We fight, we laugh, we drink and we talk. Yes, I actually laugh now. Not very often, but I laugh. White watches us with a smile, claiming that this was entirely N's idea.<br>Somehow, I think she's only partially telling the truth.

"Just because you haven't gotten married, yet, Harmonia," I retort. "Nice suit, though." He strikes a pose, making me roll my eyes again.  
>"It is nice, isn't it? The shirt is silky, the jacket is shiny. I think I'll wear this more often."<br>"Royal jackass."  
>"Dorky commoner," he says in an exaggerated royal voice, "I find thy comment insulting. I throw down my gauntlet!"He throws down his hat instead and winks at me. "Art thy a coward?"<br>"Nay," I reply, "Thou hast the heart of a Entei. I throw down my gauntlet, too. En guarde!"  
>"Come at me," he laughs as Bianca walks in. She looks beautiful in a red halter neck dress. "I revoke my gauntlet. Thy lady is here." she looks confused.<br>"Aye," I reply, ducking to kiss her cheek. "Ignore him, dear. He's been into the berry bushes again." A faint smile appears on her lips.

"When isn't he?" she asks me. N looks puzzled.  
>"When am I not what? Sexy?"<br>"There isn't a time," answers White. She wears a silky pink gown that looks fit for a princess. N bows down to her.  
>"My Queen, you are beautiful." She blushes but lets him kiss her hand. "I should take you here." Bianca stiffens and covers her eyes awkwardly. "Or not. I have plans," he winks. Straightening, he looks at Bianca and I. "Shall we go?"<p>

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to us, Bianca planned a dinner for us. She booked a table and only bothered to 'remember' two hours ago. I fumed a little, but the thought melted my heart.<br>That's my girl, I think. She's closer to being herself again. Well, the Bianca I know.  
>"Is this Magikarp or Tepig?" she asks, poking at her fillet mignon. "It looks like Magikarp... but smells like Tepig." N stifles a laugh while White swats him.<br>"I actually have no idea," she confesses with an awkward laugh. "Cheren?"  
>"Is this even fillet mignon?" I ask, sniffing the food in front of me. "It has salad next to it..."<p>

"It's foie grass," N chortles. My insides churn as I shove the plate away. "No, I'm joking. It's a salad. Or is it?" he waves his hands over my plate. "King, Klang..."  
>"N, you are embarrassing," White groans. "Tell him what it is." N sighs dramatically.<br>"Okay, fine. It's roast Ducklett with a side of salad. You all fail at cuisine."  
>"Shut up," I say, throwing a piece of salad at him. He looks shocked.<br>"Hey! This suit is expensive!"  
>"So is my ass. Oh, snaaaap," teases White, giving in to the banter. "What now, N?"<p>

"Now I ask your ass to marry me," he opens a box and gets down on his knee. Bianca gasps and I smile smugly. Took him long enough. "White Touko, marry me?" she nods and they kiss. White's nearly crying with happiness.  
>"Congrats," I say, hugging them both. "About time, Natural." N is blushing.<br>"Shut it, you. I was picking the right time."  
>"Hey, White? Am I your M.O.H?" Bianca asks, standing up. When White nods, my wife squeals- she squeals!- and hugs her. Bianca and I smile and sit back down, Bianca babbling like a child high on candy.<br>We're stronger than I gave us credit for.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, the end. Kind of corny, yeah... but I felt it was necessary. Stories like these deserve happy endings.<strong>


End file.
